This invention relates to an electrical equipment enclosure such as the type used for housing telecommunications equipment.
In many electrical equipment enclosures, such as the 80-type cabinets for telecommunications equipment, it is desirable to include a transfer switch so that the equipment can be powered by a local generator in the event of a power failure at the public utility. Conveniently, this switch should be accessible from the outside of the cabinet. It is also desirable to include load circuit breakers to prevent damage to the components in the event of a power overload. In typical cabinets, the circuit breakers and transfer switch were provided in separate packages requiring wiring and conduits between the packages. Further, since the cabinet was mounted outdoors, a rainproof enclosure was required to protect the switch. These characteristics added a fair amount of expense to the prior art cabinets.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,997 issued to Nerem describes a single switch box or panel for recreational vehicles which includes a transfer switch and circuit breakers.